1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cosmetics. More particularly, the present invention relates to tools for applying cosmetics. The present invention also relates to the method of applying cosmetics using a particular tool. The tool of the present invention is an airbrush.
2. Description of Related Art including Information Disclosed under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
Cosmetics enhance the physical appearance of the body. The terms “cosmetics”, “make-up”, and “makeup” are synonymous and refer to these substances used to change the way a person looks and smells. Cosmetics include powders, gels, emulsions, oils, and other compositions of various colors, consistencies, and scents. Arguably more importantly, cosmetics also affect the way the person feels. Cosmetics enhance beauty, affecting confidence and mood.
Various tools are used to apply cosmetics. Brushes, pads, lipsticks, and atomizers are common tools widely available to all users. Each individual has a preference for particular types of cosmetics and particular types of cosmetic applicators. Each individual has a comfort level with known cosmetics and cosmetic applicators set by experience and familiarity, such that desired looks are achieved with only those known cosmetics and cosmetic applicators. Learning a new cosmetic and learning to use a new cosmetic applicator takes significant time and risk. Training to use a new tool takes time and practice to acquire a level of skill. Professional makeup artists have the time to elevate their skills, but many home users do not have this time. Non-professionals still want adequate training to apply cosmetics. There is also the risk of looking bad and failing to enhance one's beauty, when trying new cosmetics and cosmetic applicators.
One type of cosmetic applicator is an airbrush. An airbrush is used to spray color onto a limited surface area using compressed air. The air brush can paint t-shirts and cars, but the air brush can also apply spray-on tanning and cosmetics. The user controls the amount of spray using a variable trigger to adjust the amount and speed of air passing through the brush. The skill of manipulating the fine control of this trigger increases the consistency and complexity of cosmetic application with the air brush. Air brush technique necessarily involves freehand skills. For instance, the air brush can blend colors and create soft edges without stencils. In the past, the air brush has been a cosmetic applicator for professional makeup artist due the special equipment and importance of skill and technique.
For new cosmetics and new cosmetic applicators, there is a need for proper training and instruction. For example, for the airbrush, the user will need to learn about the new cosmetics loaded into the airbrush and the visual effect of applying those new cosmetics. The user will also need to learn the technique for applying the cosmetics to create the desired visual appearance. Only the proper training and instruction will create the comfort level in the user, which encourages the user to continue using the new cosmetic applicator.
Various patents and publications are available in the field of applying cosmetics. United States Patent Publication No. 20020196333, published for Gorischek on Dec. 26, 2002, teaches a simple mirror and image display system. The system is a vanity console display with a mirror and a control unit. The control unit can be an interactive video screen or a touch screen integrated into the display with the mirror. A user can look in the mirror, while applying make-up, while receiving feedback and instructions from the control unit in the display. Variations include a camera input to upload the image of the face in the mirror to provide more particular instructions by the control unit.
United States Patent Publication No. 20080245383, published for Tomandl on Oct. 9, 2008, describes another basic model of integrated a control unit in a make-up system. The invention is a compact with a mirrored inner top lid and a containment unit for make-up in an inner bottom lid. The compact can be closed so as to protect the make-up while transporting. The invention further includes an audio or video or audio/video component housed inside the compact. When the compact is open, the component can be activated to provide audio instructions or video instructions or both, during application of the make-up. A user may look in the mirror and apply make-up, while listening to the audio script into the compact.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,950,925, issued to McDaniel et al. on May 31, 2011, for discloses a method for educating a consumer about a personal care product by accepting an input of physical characteristics data from the consumer and generating a visual 3D model of how a person with similar physiological characteristics would interact with the product. After the visual 3D model is generated, the consumer can interact with the model of the person and the personal care product for the purpose of visualizing how the product would work in practice.
United States Patent Publication No. 20120158184, published for Ma et al. on Jun. 21, 2012, discloses a combination of a makeup server expert system and a makeup robot. The system is designed to operate over a network, so that the makeup robot downloads or otherwise receives instructions from the server expert system. The server expert system may be manned by a cosmetic technician or the user may request a profile for the robot and simply download the profile without any real-time advice, from the server. The makeup robot comprises a nozzle, which sprays cosmetics on the user's face; a face distance measurer, which detects the dimensions of the user's face; and a computer system, which accepts or downloads profile instructions, applies them to the calculated facial dimensions, and sprays the appropriate levels of makeup onto the user's face.
United States Patent Publication No. 20130098382, published for Martin et al. on Apr. 25, 2013, discloses a motorized brush makeup kit. The kit includes a variable speed motor, rotating around its central axis, with multiple brush attachments each designed for a different type of makeup for use on a different part of the body. In one embodiment of the makeup kit, detailed instructions on how to use the kit may take the form of electronic materials, computer software, and/or videos. The method and kit helps teach a user to identify different portions of the body to apply makeup, and which brushes and/or motor speeds are appropriate, effectively teaching a user how to layer makeup around three identified zones of the face.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a system and method for applying cosmetics.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a system and method for applying cosmetics in a single integral unit
It is an object of the present invention to provide a system and method for applying cosmetics in an interactive experience
It is another object of the present invention to provide a system and method for applying cosmetics with an airbrush stylus.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a system and method for teaching the use of a cosmetic applicator.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a system and method for teaching the use of an airbrush stylus.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a system and method for applying cosmetics in a positive and empowering experience.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a system and method for applying cosmetics with selected prompts and instructions for a desired cosmetic application.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a system and method for applying cosmetics tailored for individual user preferences.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the attached specification and claims.